Del odio al amor
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/One-shots 5986. ¡Sorpresa!: Él odiaba su cumpleaños, mucho más las sorpresas. "¡Hahi! ¡H-Hayato!" Pero tal vez, esta vez lo dejaría pasar.
1. Celos

¡Hola xD! Estoy aquí nuevamente~

En fin, este fic será una colección de historias 5986 :L! Tal vez algunas las haga largas -como de tres o dos capitulos-, pero aún dudo un poco u_uU. Tal vez haya un poco de OOC, pero como dije antes, no es culpa mia -O si?- o-o

Sin más, aquí el ¿Drabble?

**Disclamer: **Reborn! no me pertenece, si me perteneciera dejarían de venderlo, porque no sería un manga tan bueno como ahora :).

**Summary: **Él no estaba celoso. Y menos de esa vaca estúpida.

* * *

**Celos**

Frunció el ceño, al ver como esa vaca estúpida corría hacia Miura. Gruñó al ver como ella le sonreía y lo abrazaba.

Gokudera no era tonto, y sabía muy bien que esa vaca traía algo entre manos. Aunque tuviera 9 años, seguía siendo un niño ruidoso y llorón, siempre corriendo donde Haru cada vez que él trataba de hacerlo explotar.

No debía de confiar en ese niño…

… Y cuánta razón tenía.

—¡Haru! ¡Lambo-san quiere bañarse contigo!

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, teniendo reacciones diferentes. Tsuna, que había estado bebiendo jugo, terminó escupiéndolo todo en la cara de Ryohei, quien gritaba lo extremo que era el comentario. Kyoko sonrió inocentemente pensando que era normal, mientras que Yamamoto reía un poco, algo nervioso y sonrojado. Chrome bajó la mirada sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. I-Pin se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Bianchi sonrió de medio lado, volteando a ver a su hermano, quien ahora tenía la mirada fija en Lambo. Y si las miraras matasen, Lambo ya estuviera diez metros bajo tierra.

Mientras que Haru, se quedó callada y sonrojada ante el atrevimiento del niño. Pero aún así, no queriendo decepcionarlo, sonrió y alegremente respondió: —¡Claro que si, Lambo-kun!

¿Acaso es más estúpida de lo era antes? Pensaba Gokudera.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Yo también voy! —sonrió Kyoko mientras se acercaba a Haru. Tsuna se sonrojó fuertemente.

—¡Entonces vamos Kyoko-chan!

—¡Pero Lambo-san quiere ir sólo con Haru! —protestó Lambo.

Gokudera miró a Lambo. Esa vaca estúpida se estaba propasando. ¿Qué pensaba hacer un simple niño de 9 años? Entonces recordó… que últimamente Lambo había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Shamal… Oh no.

—¡Maldita vaca! ¡Estás igual de pervertido que Shamal! —explotó por fin Gokudera, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿De qué estás hablando Gokudera-san? ¡Deja a Lambo-kun en paz! —Haru se levantó de su asiento, mientras veía enojada a Gokudera.

—¡No eres más que una estúpida! ¿¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de las intenciones de una vaca estúpida!

—¡Hahi? ¡Tú eres el estúpido, que siempre paras gritándome por todo!

—¡Es porque siempre haces todo mal!

—¡Yo hago lo que quiera! —gritó enojada, mientras agarraba de la mano a Lambo y salía de la habitación— Vámonos, Lambo-kun

Gokudera logró ver como Lambo le enseñaba la lengua, mientras que con dos de sus dedos formaba una 'V'.

—¡Tu…! ¡Maldita vaca! —Yamamoto, Ryohei y Tsuna tuvieron que agarrar a Gokudera para que no se abalanzara contra el pequeño guardián, que ya se había perdido de su vista junto con Haru.

—Hayato —llamó Bianchi, este se estremeció. Volteó a verla lentamente, se alivió al ver que tenía sus lentes. Ella tenía una mirada severa, pero luego una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro— No estés celoso.

Hayato abrió sus ojos de par en par y sonrojándose fuertemente, gritó: —¡No estoy celoso! —para después salir de la base enojado.

Sí, porque Gokudera Hayato no estaba celoso, mucho menos de una vaca estúpida.

* * *

Amo ver a Gokudera celoso :L! Y más de Lambo xD -una dinamita se dirige hacia Miku- ¡Kyaaaa! _o Gokudera!

Gokudera: Che, fallé

Miku: Siento que me odias... T_T

Gokudera: Es porque te odio

Haru: Hahi! Gokudera-san no trates así a la autora-san

Miku: ¡Haru o! -se le tira encima abrazandola-

Gokudera: Hey! Que crees que haces?

Miku: ... No puedo creer que hasta de chicas te enceles ¬.¬U

Gokudera: ...

Haru: ... -se sonroja fuertemente, bajando la cabeza-

Miku: Hehe~ Creo que ya me vino otra idea :D! -dando saltitos- ¡Espero que les haya agradado, y si no es así, igual gracias por leer! ¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Algo más

¡Hola xD! Bueno, creo que ya era hora de actualizar xD!

He aquí el siguiente capi [aunque no tenga nada que ver con el anterior (?]. Se suponía que este sería el tercero, pero como tuve problemas con el segundo [Poca inspiración u_u], lo subo ahora~

Tal vez un poco OOC u_u, pero tarté de hacer lo mejor que pude T_T

Bueno, ya no los hago esperar, aquí la historia~

**Disclamer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano-sensei (:

**Summary:** Gokudera sonrió 'Tal vez, algún día lleguemos a _algo más_'

* * *

**Algo más**

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la espalda de la chica, bajando el cierre del vestido lentamente. La prenda cayó al suelo, dejando a una Miura en ropa interior. Besó su cuello, dejando algunas marcas rojizas a su paso, ella soltó algunos gemidos. Gokudera se sintió culpable ¿Aprovecharse de ella mientras está borracha?

Trató de detenerse, pero ella se aferró más a su cuello. Y lo que susurró después, hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

—T-Tsuna-san…

La mirada de Gokudera se hizo sombría. Ella no lo amaba, seguía amando al Décimo, y por él había tomado de más. Porqué él… estaba comprometido con Sasagawa.

Hayato se separó bruscamente de Miura. Haru parpadeó confundida.

—No eres más que una estúpida —dijo fríamente, dándole la espalda— Emborracharte porque el Décimo no te ama, haz caído muy bajo Miura.

Sus palabras habían sido muy frías, pensó que tal vez se pondría a llorar. Pero cuando ella lo abrazó por detrás y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, se equivocó.

Apretó los puños fuertemente, tratando de contenerse. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si hubiera sido otra chica, no le hubiera importado dañarla, pero con Haru… ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso era porque se conocían desde hace años? O… ¿tal vez era el amor que sentía por ella?

Gokudera rió internamente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Amarla? ¿A ella? ¡Jamás! Sólo era la culpabilidad… sólo eso.

Pero… ¿Por qué no se lo creía ni él mismo?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Miura lo llamó, o bueno, llamó a 'Tsuna-san'.

Se puso rígido, no caería ante Miura. Pero todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda, cuando Haru se puso delante de él, y lo besó. Fue un beso fogoso, carente de sentimientos de parte de ella, pero Gokudera se sintió extraño. Puede que se habían besado antes de llegar a esa situación, pero aún así, se sintió extraño. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la apegó más a él. Pronto terminaron en la cama.

Él se encontraba sobre ella, con su camisa desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su torso. Sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Miura. Esta tenía la respiración entrecortada, sonrojada y con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Dudó. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Ella lo odiaría? Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, hasta que la suave voz de Haru lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla.

—G-Gokudera-san

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella estaba consiente todavía?

Con la duda, se acercó un poco para comprobarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue la pausada respiración de Haru.

—¿Haru…? —Pero lo único que recibió fue un pequeño gruñido –que extrañamente le pareció adorable-, mientras se acurrucada de costado bajo él.

Genial, ¡se había quedado dormida!

Gokudera suspiró. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos plateados, cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

—Eres una idiota

La volteó a ver. Tranquila, pura y hermosa. Se enojó consigo mismo por lo que minutos antes iba a hacer. ¿Él era tan cruel como para quitarle la pureza a ella? Ella era su _amiga_, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Sonrió irónico. _Amiga_. No llegaría a más de eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes acobijarla entre las sabanas. Antes de salir, le echó una mirada. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Tal vez, algún día lleguemos a _algo más_ —Y con esas palabras, salió de la habitación, dejando a una Haru durmiendo, que no recordaría nada la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Bien, esto salió del intento de hacer un lime xD! Pero al parecer como Miku no sabía como hacerlo, terminó así u_u. No es ni un lime, ni se acerca xD!

Pero estoy muy segura de que algún día haré uno -con estrellistas en los ojos- Aunque... siento pena por Gokudera, estoy segura de que se quedó con las ganas... -una dinimita se dirige hacia ella otra vez, pero lo esquiva- Y si que tenía razón~

Gokudera: Vete al diablo! -dá media vuelta y se va frustrado-

Nee~ Era de esperarse de alguien como él ¬w¬

Por cierto ¿Debería subir el rating xD? Soy malo con eso xD!

Bien, a responder review!

**Hanamisu: **Si, amo cuando está celoso *¬* Gracias n/n ¡Espero que te haya gustado este! ¡Bye!

**Salander Lisbeth: **Si xDDD! ¡Gracias! Y lo siento por lo que le pasó a tu compu T_T ¡Bye~!

**Tsuki93: **¡Tsuki-chan :D! Gracias ^/^ Espero que te haya agradado este también -aunque creo que me quedó feo T_T- Y gracias por decirme lo que es IC xD ¡Y gracias por el review! PD: Espero ansiosa las continuaciones de tus fics *-*! Nos leemos~ Bye~!

**Angelzk:** ¡Gracias x3! Espero que este sea de tu agrado n_n Y no te preocupes, no es necesario que le cambies el nombre :D Pero por curiosidad... ¿Es GokuHaru *-*? [Yo de metida xD] ¡Bye!

**Hakufu neko chan: **Gracias nwn Gokudera celoso *¬* Espero que haya este capi haya sido de tu agrado (: ¡Bye~!

**miichelle: **Si, Goku celoso x3. Oh, claro que va a salir Lambo *-*! ¡Bye~!

**Ichigo: **Gracias! Pues aquí la conti, ýa serás feliz de ir a la escela (? LOL xD! Ok no, pero gracias por el review! Bye~!

**Suigin Walker: **Gracias! n/n! Si, yo también amé esa parte xDD! Espero que te haya gustado este drabble -creo que lo es, no estoy segura xD-! Cuídate~!

**Mary:** Que bueno que te haya gustado x3! Lambo siempre se sale con la suya xDD! Tal vez con este capi te haya desilucionado, después de todo te prometí un lime, pero salió esto TwT. Gomene ._. Pero al menos sale un Gokudera lujurioso -o eso creo-, ne? n_nU Bueno, espero que te haya gustado n_n! ¡Cuídate, nos leemos~! ¡Bye~!

Les agradesco a todas por los review (:, y también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron uno, gracias por leerlo n_n!

¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Juego

¡Hola!

Bien, aquí la tercera historia xD

Espero que la disfruten~!

* * *

Disclamer: Reborn! no me pertece, le pertence a Amano-sensei (:, yo sólo uso sus personajes como parte de mis hirotias.

**Summary: **'¡Esto es guerra!' gritaron ambos. 'Afróntalo Miura, vas a perder' dijo Gokudera. 'Ya quisieras' respondió Haru.

* * *

**Juego**

Todos los presentes miraron curiosos lo que Reborn tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso Reborn? —Se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su tutor— ¡Reborn!

—Esto, Dame-Tsuna es Pocky —Tsuna pareció comprender.

—¿Y qué haces con eso? ¿Vamos a comer todos? Creo que no alcanzarán, son muy pocos… —Reborn suspiró.

—Vamos a jugar —sonrió divertido.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin comprender.

—¿Jugar? ¿A qué se refiere, Reborn-san? —preguntó Gokudera.

—Jugaremos a los palitos —aclaró.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —preguntó Yamamoto, que estaba al lado de Gokudera. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Tsuna, por llamado de Reborn, exceptuando a Chrome y Hibari; la primera porque Ken se encontraba con fiebre y tenía que cuidarlo –el pobre ya andaba delirando-. Y Hibari… bueno él simplemente no quiso.

—Es simple —aclaró— Consiste en que dos personas, una a cada extremo del pocky, coman la mayor cantidad posible. Pierde el que se retracta o no lo logre —al terminar su explicación sonrió, con su sombrero tapándole los ojos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Parecía interesante, pero una duda recorría por sus mentes…

Haru fue la que se animó a preguntar.

—Nee, R-Reborn-chan… si se tiene que comer el pocky por los extremos, eso significa que en algún momento… —dudó— ¿s-se besaran…? —preguntó algo sonrojada.

—Ese es el riesgo que corren —respondió— ¿Quién se atreve?

No era necesario decir que todos se encontraban sonrojados.

—Todos jugarán —sentenció.

—¡P-Pero Reborn…!

—Ahora, elegiremos las parejas —dijo ignorando a Tsuna— Para hacerlo más justo, será por sorteo; todos sus nombres están en esa caja —señalando una caja al lado suyo— Sacaré un papel y al que llame sacará otro, y ellos serán los primeros en jugar. Así será toda la primera ronda.

'_Ya lo tenía todo planeado'_ Pensó Tsuna enojado. _'Al menos hay un lado positivo, tengo la oportunidad de besar a Kyoko-chan'_ comenzó a fantasear despierto, pero una duda se le vino a la mente.

—Reborn —lo llamó, su tutor lo miró— ¿Y si nos toca con alguien del mismo género…? —preguntó temeroso.

—Por eso digo que es riesgoso

—¿¡Qué!

—Vamos Sawada, no es para tanto —sonrió Ryohei— ¡Esto es una prueba para demostrar nuestra extremidad! —dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos. Tsuna lo miró con una gotita _'¿Acaso no se da cuenta…?'_

—Cierto Tsuna, será divertido —rió Yamamoto.

—¡Será interesante! —Kyoko y Haru sonrieron, aunque la última no estaba tan segura del todo.

—¡Vamos Décimo! Ya verá como usted gana

—Ahora nada de preguntas, comencemos el juego —sonrió misteriosamente.

Los presentes se sentaron en un círculo en la habitación de Tsuna. Fuuta, I-Pin y Lambo no podían jugar, así que llamaron a Nana para que los cuide. Pero hubo un inconveniente con Lambo.

—¡No! ¡Lambo-san quiere jugar! —pataleaba

—¡Lambo! —regañaba I-Pin.

—¡Buaah! ¡Lambo-san quiere jugar con Haru! —la mencionada se sonrojó, pues aún recordaba aquel incidente*— ¡Buaah!

Gokudera ya harto le gritó: —¡Cállate de una buena vez vaca estúpida! —cosa que hizo enojar a Haru.

—¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-san Haru no permitirá que le hables así a Lambo-chan! —y tomando entre sus brazos al Bovino, se dio media vuelta, para dárselo a Nana.

—Gracias Haru-chan —sonrió.

—No se preocupe Sawada-san —dijo sonriente y luego miró a Lambo— Lambo-chan, si te comportas, Haru hará un gran pastel de chocolate sólo para ti —sonriéndole.

—¿E-En serio? —Limpiándose las lagrimas, Miura asintió— ¡Bien!

Después de eso, Nana junto a los niños y Bianchi –que al enterarse de que Reborn no participaría, se le quitó las ganas de jugar- se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, dejando a los jóvenes Vongola solos en casa junto a un bebé sádico.

—Che 'Haru hará un gran pastel de chocolate sólo para ti' —imitó las palabras de la chica— Si que te gustan las vacas estúpidas…

Miura, roja de rabia, se giró hacia él.

—Gokudera-san, te lo diré de la manera más sutil que puedo —sonrió forzadamente— Déjame en paz

Hayato ni se inmutó.

—Si tú eres la que molestas a cada rato —la morena se enfureció aún más— siempre persiguiendo al Décimo.

—Al menos Haru no va detrás de Tsuna-san como perro faldero —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿¡Que has dicho! ¡Mira mujer estúpida no me compares contigo!

—¡Hahi! ¡No llames estúpida a Haru, cabeza de pulpo!

—Ma, ma, chicos cálmense —intervino Yamamoto tratando de calmar el ambiente entre ambos.

—¡No te metas en esto Yamamoto! —le gritaron ambos al pobre chico, enviándole una mirada fría. Yamamoto retrocedió asustado.

Ambos, Gokudera y Haru se miraron con odio. Tsuna los miró asustado ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se matarían entre sí o se insultarían de la forma más descarada?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por el grito de ambos.

—¡Esto es guerra!

Y con esas palabras, cada uno se sentó lo más alejado del otro. Tsuna suspiró aliviado, por ahora no se matarían.

—Bien, después de estos inconvenientes, comenzaremos —sacó un papelito— Tsuna —leyó— Tu comienzas.

Tsuna muy nervioso se levantó y se dirigió hacia la caja. Miró a sus amigos. Tres hombres, dos mujeres. Eran poco las probabilidades que le tocara con Kyoko. Suspiró y terminó por sacar un papel.

Leyó.

_Sasagawa Kyoko_

Tsuna pestañó, luego volteó a ver a Kyoko. Ella lo miraba curioso. Volvió a leer el papel sin podérselo creer todavía. Pero después de ver que era cierto, se sonrojó fuertemente.

'_¡M-Me tocó con Kyoko-chan!'_ Pensó _'¡Me tocó con Kyoko-chan!'_ Y otra vez volvió a sus ensoñaciones.

Reborn, ya harto de esperar a su alumno, lo tiró al suelo de una patada, haciendo que Tsuna soltara el papelito. Reborn lo agarró.

—Sasagawa Kyoko —leyó— A Tsuna le ha tocado con Kyoko —la aludida se sonrojó.

—¿¡Qué! —Ryohei se levantó de golpe— ¡Kyoko no puede-!

—¡Cállate de una vez cabeza de césped! ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo con la idea!

—¡Pero eso fue antes!

—¡Sólo calla y observa!

—¡No voy a permitir que Kyoko se bese con alguien!

—¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes!

—A callar —dijo Reborn, señalando a ambos con la pistola, estos simplemente palidecieron— Nada de reclamos

Ryohei bufó molesto y le mandó una mirada asesina a Tsuna.

Kyoko y Tsuna se sentaron frente a frente. Ambos sonrojados.

—¡Ánimo Kyoko-chan! —sonrió Haru, estaba algo triste porque no le había tocado con Tsuna, pero aún así Kyoko era su amiga. Ella asintió nerviosa.

—Olvidé mencionar que está prohibido tocar, sostener o abrazar, sino serán descalificados —ambos asintieron.

Tsuna colocó uno de los extremos del pocky entre sus dientes. Kyoko se acercó a él y mordió el otro extremo. _Pokkin… Pokkin… _Era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación. Poco a poco se acercaban más y más, pronto ambos se olvidaron de que era un juego. Sólo faltaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran… Sólo un poco más y…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Se escuchó el grito de Ryohei, haciendo que ambos chicos rompieran el palito por la mitad, y sobresaltando a los presentes— ¡Kyoko! —gritó y corrió a abrazar a su hermana protectoramente.

Tsuna miró desilusionado la escena. _'Al menos estuvo cerca'_ Pensó con una sonrisa. Lo que él no sabía era que Kyoko se encontraba hiperventilando, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Reborn suspiró.

—Ya que Ryohei intervino, los tres están descalificados —dijo Reborn. A Ryohei ni le importó, sólo le importaba su hermanita. Tsuna suspiró.

—Reborn ¿ahora quien sigue?

—Eso es lo que voy a ver ahora —se acercó a la caja y sacó un papelito— _Yamamoto Takeshi_ —Leyó mentalmente, se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió— Miura Haru

La aludida soltó un 'Hahi', sorprendida. Se levantó y se acercó hacia la caja, algo sonrojada. Nunca había besado a alguien, bueno tampoco era de que llegaría a besar ¿no? Sólo era un simple juego ¿no?

Aún con esos pensamientos sacó uno de los papelitos. Reborn la miraba atentamente, habían dos posibilidades, que saliera ella misma –cosa que no quería Reborn- o…

—_Gokudera… Hayato_ —leyó la chica mentalmente. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Ella negó— No… ¡NOO! —Gritó la pobre chica retrocediendo— ¡Haru se niega!

Gokudera la miró extrañada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que pasa es que le ha tocado contigo —dijo Reborn. Hayato abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Me niego!

—No pueden negarse, sino serían descalificados… —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios— O… ¿Acaso quieren decepcionar a Tsuna?

Tanto Gokudera como Haru palidecieron, pero luego una extraña aura los rodeó. Tsuna trató de negar.

—No… chicos, yo no… —pero fue callado por una patada de Reborn.

—¡No perderé! —gritaron ambos mirándose con rayitos en los ojos.

_Mierda._

Ambos participantes se sentaron frente al otro, mirándose con rivalidad y determinación.

Yamamoto reía divertido. Ryohei gritaba lo extremo que ambos eran. Kyoko simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlos con una sonrisa algo sonrojada. Y Tsuna… Tsuna rezaba porque no se mataran entre sí.

Gokudera sonrió de medio lado, autosuficiente.

—Afróntalo Miura, vas a perder

Haru frunció el ceño.

—Ya quisieras

—¿Preparados? — Gokudera colocó el palito en su boca. Miura se acercó a él —¡Comiencen!

Ambos comenzaron a morder los extremos.

_Pokkin… Pokkin…_

'¡Haru le demostrará que es mejor que él!'

_Pokkin... Pokkin…_

'Mujer estúpida, ya verás como pierdes'

_Pokkin… Pokkin…_

—¡Vamos Haru-chan!

_Pokkin… Pokkin…_

—¡Cabeza de pulpo, tu puedes al extremo!

_Pokkin… Pokkin…_

—¡Jejeje! ¡Esto es divertido!

—¡Hiii! ¡Yamamoto suelta esa cámara!

_Pokkin… Pokkin…_

—¿Hayato?

—¡Haru! ¡Aléjate de ella stupidera!

_Pokkin…_

—Oh… por… dios… —Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Haru abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los labios de Gokudera sobre los suyos. Intentó alejarse, pero Gokudera al ver sus intenciones, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

El beso que le daba Gokudera era fogoso y anhelante, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando eso. Miura sin darse cuenta abrió un poco la boca, cosa que aprovechó Gokudera para invadir esa cavidad pura. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, por ver quien tenía el control; pero pronto a ambos les faltó el aire, por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

Gokudera acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de separarse totalmente. Haru respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. ¡Fue su primer beso! ¡Y con Gokudera Hayato! Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más.

Hayato se acercó a su oído, estremeciéndola al sentir su aliento sobre ella.

—Te dije que ganaría —susurró, para después levantarse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¡Que gane! ¡Afróntalo mujer estúpida, soy mejor que tú! —Todos miraban la escena con la boca abierta. ¿La había besado sólo por ganar?

—T-Tu… —Haru comenzó a temblar aún en el suelo, asustando a todos. Sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo.

Reborn se acercó a ellos.

—En realidad, ambos han perdido —aclaró— Ya que terminaron abrazandose.

El temblor de Haru se hizo presente aún más, mientras que un aura oscura la rodeó. Por un momento Gokudera sintió su alma irse.

Haru se levantó como un zombie, Tsuna pudo jurar que vio un brillo maligno en sus ojos y una sonrisa parecida a la de Belpeghor. Gokudera palideció.

—Hayato —llamó su hermana— será mejor que corras —advirtió.

Y sin más, Gokudera salió corriendo de la casa de Tsuna, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por una Miura muy enojada que llevaba una sartén entre sus manos, mientras gritaba algo muy parecido a '¡Por tu culpa ya no podré casarme con Tsuna-san!'.

Ese día, Gokudera aprendió tres cosas; una, nunca hacer enojar a Haru a tal extremo, porque podía llegar a ser peor que el mismo Hibari Kyoya; dos, que los labios de Haru, aunque estuvieran siendo opacados por la amargura del chocolate, seguían siendo dulces; y tres, que algún día probaría de nuevo aquellos labios de los cuales se había vuelto adictivo.

* * *

*Me refiero a mi otra historia '¿Triangulo?'

*Por si no saben que es pocky, es un palito de pan con chocolate -aunque también existen otros sabores-, son muy populares en Japón.

Pues, supongo que me quedó OOC xD, en especial Gokudera xD!

**Tsuki93: **¡Que bueno que tu computadora esté bien :D! Yo no puedo vivir sin ella u_u ¿Barato owó? Yo quiero +-+! xD. Si, pobre Goku xD, pero pronto lo compenzaré n_n! Gracias! Para la proxima mejoraré :D! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi! ¡Besos, bye~!

**Mary**: Gokudera con ganas xD. Si T_T, pobre Gokudera, ser confundido por Tsuna por la mujer que ama -pero que niega xD- Es que amo ver sufrir a Gokudera xD! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi, bye~!

**Angelzk: **Waah~ Ya quiero leerlo *-*! Tengo curiosidad sobre la trama ._.! Gracias! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! ¡Bye~!

**Misao Kurosaki:** ¡Gracias x3! Haru es mi personaje favorito *O*! Kyoko no me agrada xP ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi, bye~!

**Hakufu neko chan xP: **¡Gracias! Gomen n_nU! Yo también me quedé con las ganas de escribir lemmon xD! ¡Espero que te haya gustado, bye~!

**Ichigo:** ¡Oh no, cudidado con las dinamitas D:! ¡Goku-chan está enojado! xD! Quie bien que te dieron ganas de ir a la escuela xD! Gracias x3! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi! ¡Bye~!

Bueno, todas concordamos en lo mismo xD ¡Gokudera se quedó con las ganas! ¡Pero pronto lo compenzaré...! Tal vez XD!

Bien, ahora ando en un pequeño problemita... ¿Que llama creen que tenga Haru? ¡Den sus opiniones, por fa! Es que tengo una idea, pero necesito una llama (? xD

Bueno, sin más, me despido~!

Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. ¡Sorpresa!

Jo... ¿Hola? Ehm! ¡No me maten! ¡Bueno... si pueden pero...! Lo siento .wwwwww.! Trataré de que no pase de nuevo, pero a veces... me dejo llevar y... Simplemente lo siento u_u...

Sin más, aqui dejo el del cumplaños de Gokudera, tarde pero publicado x'D... Ok no ._.

Por cierto ¡Gracias Tsuki-chan!

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer:** Reborn! no me pertece, le pertence a Amano-sensei (:, yo sólo uso sus personajes como parte de mis historias.

**Summary: **Él odiaba su cumpleaños, mucho más las sorpresas. "¡Hahi! ¡H-Hayato!" Pero tal vez, esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

**

* * *

**

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

No pudo hacer nada. Después de todo era el décimo, y si él le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa tenía que agradecérselo.

No importaba que tan grande fuera su odio hacia su cumpleaños y las sorpresas.

—Lo siento Gokudera-kun —sonrió nervioso— Sé que odias las sorpresas, pero somos amigos y no quería que pasaras tu cumpleaños sólo.

Gokudera sonrió.

—No se preocupe Décimo —contestó.

—¡Vamos cabeza de pulpo! ¡A disfrutar tu cumpleaños al extremo!

—¡Suéltame cabeza de césped! —gritó mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo improvisado del mayor.

—Ma, ma, tranquilo Gokudera —rió Yamamoto.

Todos saludaron a Gokudera por su cumpleaños. Lo que agradeció mentalmente el medio-italiano era de que no era una fiesta tan grande, sólo estaban los Vongola y unos cuantos invitados más, conocidos de Hayato.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche. Extrañamente no encontró a Haru en la fiesta, cosa que lo molestó un poco ¿Acaso no había querido venir? ¡Pero si él era su novio! ¡Tenía que haber venido!

Se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermana, que estaba al lado de Shamal. Eso no le gustó nada. Conocía a Bianchi, ocultaba algo.

Cuando ya era tarde, muchos ya habían caído al suelo, dormidos, por el exceso de alcohol. Entre ellos, el décimo. Reborn se encontraba a su lado diciendo lo inútil que era con el alcohol. Gokudera, viendo que ya muchas personas ya se habían ido o estaban en el suelo, decidió irse a su habitación a descansar; ante la mirada atenta de su hermana.

Bien. Él sabía que alguna sorpresa le esperaba en su habitación. Después de todo, era Bianchi.

Tomó aire, para relajarse y abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¡Hahi! ¡H-Hayato!

Gokudera tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡N-No es lo que piensas! ¡T-Todo fue idea de Bianchi-san y Shamal-san! ¡Ellos secuestraron a Haru! ¡Ahora ¿me harías el favor de soltarme?

Gokudera no contestó.

—¿H-Hayato? —preguntó temerosa. Tal vez, se habría enojado.

Y Gokudera al fin reaccionó, pero no cómo Haru había pensado. Sonrió de lado. Oh, cuanto se divertiría.

—Vamos Haru —dijo con una voz que hizo sonrojar a Haru— Vamos a jugar.

—¿H-Hayato? ¡No espera! ¡Hayato! ¡Nooooo!

Desde fuera de la habitación. Bianchi sonrió divertida.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hayato —dijo al aire, para luego reír un poco y alejarse de la habitación.

* * *

Por esta vez no contestaré sus reviews, pero solo por esta vez. Gracias por los reviews! He tomado mucho sus opiniones, en especial las flamas~ 3

Esta entre Tormenta y Relampago ¿Alguien más quiere votar? :3

Esta vez Gokudera se llevó su premio x'D

Espero les haya gustado~ Bye~

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
